Pump it up Zero Fanfic: Storm Gonzales!
by Trains45
Summary: Two competing hoverboarders, Coba and Ssamy, start the race in a future-scene racing track. "Storm" blow-up texts. Inside the tunnel, both of them use turbo mode to zoom toward the other end of the tunnel ll Papa Gonzales View:Feline pilot has "mayday" on his damaged plane and ejects with a parachute to the jungle. (CobaXSsamy) (GonzalesXKate) (MikeXEmily)
1. Storm!

====================================Coba's POV=================================================

"I have to win this...i can do this!"*i motivated myself into winning the Hoverboard Race it was all or nothing!,a girl named Ssamy looked at me,she races against me,winkng at me,I was blushing in red but i snap out* "Focus Coba...Focus.." *the Race starts as i Surf along the Track as i follow the path till the end of the race,i used my Boost Power on my hoverboard* "YeeHa!"*storm texts were seen,unaware that ssamy catched up at me,this is it! My last chance to win it all!* "STORM!"*i win the Race By a Mile!* "Ha ha! I did it...Oh man that was close!"

"Coba!Coba!You won the race by a mile! is that true?"*girls were surrounding me as i answer that i did,signing my autograph in ther items,i was unaware that ssamy fell in love with me..heh* "Yup! I did win..it was a close call to be honest. how are you all in this wonderful day?" *they reply that it's been a good day today,makes me happy that everythings going well* "You're Coba right?" *ssamy asks me and i reply with a yes* "Of course my lady. i'm Coba." "I'm off for home now try to make your way there if you can."*i ride on my hoverboard back to my house*

(Mini Prologue/Chapter) (Characters Belong and Full credits to Andamiro!)


	2. The Nightmare

=========================================Gonzales's POV========================================

"Ah Cripes!"*I try to Pull the lever back to raise the altitude of my plane,smoke came out on the back of the plane*"I have no choice!"*I eject the plane* "I gotta land somewhere safely..."*he parachutes into the jungle/island* "I'm taking the goggles off now..there. i'm go...she's beautiful..." *the girl turns around and sees me*"I've got to get out of here.."*i walk past her,but she somehow walks infront of me kissing me by surprise!,i blushed a lot*

"And who are you?"*the girl asks me* "M-me? well umm...i'm Gonzales. The names Gonzales." *she just hugs me tight as she introduces herself* "I'm Kate. and i think you're a cute guy." *I wwas blushing yet again,i would try to shake her off but i wouldn't do it,she's a OK girl to me.*

*she takes me to a spot so me and Kate watch the fireworks,she moves her head onto my left arm* "I love you Gonzaly~" "I love you too as well"*i reply to kate,there were fireworks shot at the sky,am i a lucky man?*

=====================================Coba's POV==============================================

"Hello? who's on the phone?"*there was no response,a flying book hits me in the face*

"Oof!"

*GET READY!*

*Green,Yellow,Both Blues*

*Red,Yellow,Both Blues* *GREAT!*

*A Bottle falls over and hits the ground* *GET READY!*

*Green,red,Both Yellows*

*Blue,yellow,both Greens*

*Red,Green,both Blues*

*Red,Blue,Both Greens*

*Green,Blue,Both Reds* *Yellow,Red,Both Greens* *GREAT!*

*Everything in my Apartment fell Apart and blew away,walls,floors except the path to the balcony*

*GET READY!*

*Taps L and R and runs to the Balcony* *GREAT!*

"NOOOOOOO!...AAAAAAAGH"*I fell down from the balcony to my death...or did i?

=====================================SSamy's POV=============================================

"Coba's Story Is Great all night long i came to live with him,to talk with him. I wanted to look at my cute Coba in the eye,and hear his feelings to me To be Honest i'd never seen his Apartment before,it took me some time to find it."*I walk around to find the room where Coba lives*

"Coba...That's it." *i knock on the door on Coba's Door* "Ugh..Ahhh!"*I knock on the Door again* "Coba? Coba,open the door! Coba!" "I could swear that i heard a Scream coming from inside. The Doorman said Coba was at home but he isn't opening...

*GET READY!* "Coba's in danger. I have no other choice!"

*Taps L and R* *GREAT!* *i bash through the door and look around for Coba*

*I See him grabing the edge of the Balcony..He's about to fall if i don't do something!* "Coba! Oh my god!..."

*GET READY!*

*Taps L and R* *i pull successfully Coba to safety* "Oof!"*Coba made a noise of little pain when he hit himself on the balcony*

"Coba,For god's sake...Have you lost your mind? What's Come over you?"*i was so worried about Coba*

"The Floor...Walls they...were blown away!...Oh god..i don't want to die..oh god..."*i comfort coba,looks like his feelings to me has to wait for now*

"What's happening to me,Ssamy? I don't know what's happening..."*oh god...why is this happening to him?!..if i got here a little sooner...Coba was crying a lot,he was haunted,like the man who's name is Mason,coba told me about his choices*

"It'll be all right,Coba everything will be fine I'll be at your side and i'm going to help you,you'll see." *i kiss coba on his lips and hugs him*

(Credits to ATARI about the Indigo Prophecy Ending,i might do a Crossover if Possible,i hope you enjoyed this Chapter, Some chapters from this Fanfic takes place Between Prince's Story Unfolds! and The Happy Dungeon Wars!,in different Points of View).


	3. The Windmill

"It's amazing that kate chooses to Live with me though..yet she's still an okay girl to me"*kate is seen writing on her journal about Gonzales,he hears somebody looking for Him*Hello? Who's on the...aw crap!"*the fangirl opens the door hugging her favorite pilot Gonzales* "Gonzales it's really you! That feline Pilot everybody talked about!"*she was so happy to meet Gonzales*"Heh I know." "Will you tell me about your adventures Mr.G? pleeeaaaaase?" *Gonzales tells his adventures to the girl,the girl was distracted Gonzales takes the chance to escape her!*

"NOPENOPENOPENOPE!"*the girl chases after Gonzales,taking the chase to the next level* "GONZALYGONZALYGONZALYYOU'REMINEAND YOUCAN'TDENYIT!"*she was so obsessed with Gonzales*

*GET READY!*

*taps L and R fast as possible* *GREAT!*

*Gonzales hides in the dark and tries to hold his breath* "Oh no..she's coming..." *STOP MOVING!* "Take it easy G...Just hold your breath and don't move* *STOP BREATHING!* "She's Going away...i can leave now* *MOVE!*

"Aww...i lost My cute Gonzaly..."*she tries again to find him but she'll do it later.*

*Mike The Wolfboy's POV*

"What do you want from me? Flowers?! Food? I..I can help you out!"*i was trying to persuade the girl but it was no good*"Get away from me!"*she replies back to me,she instantly sees a wagon coming at her at full speed!* "If i don't do something the girl will die..but if i do do something the girl will think i pushed her! what do i do?"

*GET READY!*

*Taps L and R alternatively* *GET READY!* *red,blue,yellow,green,blue,blue both reds* *GREAT!

"Oof!"*i successfully push Emily out of the way before being run over,she looked at me and me to her*"You Okay? we gotta get out of here before more of those wagons sho-"*before i finish she slaps me!* "Back off, you creep!"*she yells at me and walks off* "What the Hell?! Ijust saved your Life!"*I fall into depression* "What am i doing wrong...?"*a guy saw the entire scene* "Man what courage! The girl would have died!" *i look at the person*"That Guy's a hero!"*another guy arrives* "He dove into the street to save the Girl! The girl wouldn't have ever made it out of there without him!" *a girl looks at me,she sees wounds on me* "Awww,you poor cute wolf boy!"*she hugs me so tight*"Who's a cute wolfy? who's a cute wolfy you are! you are!"*The girl attends to my wounds*

*Gonzales's POV*

"Whew...that was close..."*i was so tired since the start to the chase* "Tired? How did you get Tired Gonzales?"*coba asked*"I got chased by a fangirl..how about you Coba?" "Me? oh i just dated ssamy and it was great..she said she's coming to move in,either way your house is big enough for the 4 of us.(Gonzales,Kate,Coba and Ssamy)" "True..for now let's take a rest."

(Thats the end of the Chapter,Will the girl reunite with Mike? or will Mike's Depression state get the best of himself? Find out in Chapter 4!)


	4. Emily Reunites With Mike!

*Mike's POV*

"You're such a cute wolf boy hehe!~"*she was hugging me so much* "Just give me the Best Drink Girl. and make it a double. I'll hose down every creepy crawly that moves!" *the girl was so attracted to me* "I know. i am a cute guy." *she kisses me on my left cheek!* "You're soooooo cute !~" *i was blushing a lot* "Hello? Mike? are you home?"*i open the door and it's Emily* "What do you want now? Going to slap me in my face some more?"*i was so angry at Emily by the slap* "I'm sorry i didn't mean it, real-"*she was so scared of me,did she deserve this?* "Em will you PLEASE Get a hold of yourself?,just let me think okay?" *she approaches me,slowly* "Emily...you're upset,you need to calm down. Everything will be okay." *she hugs me* "Thank you Mike...thank you for forgiving me..."*she kisses me on my right cheek*

(Mini-Chapter on this One,i hope you can enjoy the other fanfics that are In-Progress so far)


	5. The Coba Thunders Rises!

**It's a peaceful day on the beach Of Coba's Vacations a rival team awaited Coba...**

*Coba's POV*

"What are we going to do?!" A sidekick didn't look a bit motivated until a teammate of mine looked at the sky and pointed at it "Hey! Look who's Comin' down!" They See me falling from the sky in a epic style! And a Fangirl of mine did a Perfect timing of a Cool theme I liked It played just as she saw me  
some sort of Polka..heh "YEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAA!" I was excited to play volleyball with two of my teammates it's a 3v3 Volleyball "Here we go Team We're gonna win this because the 3 of us are The Coba Thunders!" A Female Teammate of mine looked at me"I just love Coba..such a tough guy and motivated...*lovesigh*" After a while it was a Sudden death! My team and the Other team Were a bit scared of who was going to lose though...

"This is it Team one more goal and it's over" I try to Plan something that can Help Me and my teammates to Victory and they agreed in doing so "C'mon Coba you can do it!" My teammates motivated me As I Pull my special Move..i's about one of the volleyballs being a Decoy and the other one a real one. I had to aim for a clean path Incase the real one hits there.

"KA-POWIE!" I shouted as a Give it all i've got to the ball The Real one hit the Ground And because of that My Team won! "YEAAAH WE DID IT! WOO!" A Male Teammate Was shouting in victory! So did the Female Teammate but she approaches me "You did it Coba! we could have lost if it wasn't for you! *kisses coba* My Hero!~" *she hugs me so tight!* "Grazie! (Thank you!) Thank You! Thank you so much! Haha!" ssamy witnessed that i got kissed by a girl not just that she also knew that i Chose A girl over Ssamy!  
"Let's celebrate Team! Oh man i can't believed i saved my own team i can't..i can't oh man that was close." I sit down under a treepalm resting a bit but ssamy is infront of me!  
"Coba...mind if you explain WHY did you pick somebody else over me?!"  
Ssamy was so Mad but i try to explain why did i chose a girl over ssamy "First of all. I needed to be strategical Ssamy. it turned out as a successful plan for my team to win. Either My Team loses or the other team does.. it turned out that My team Won the day." Ssamy calms herself down after hearing the truth and she believed what i said "Wish me Luck Ssamy..i get the feeling that the volleyball matches are just getting started." She kisses me on my lips as a Good luck charm "Good Luck Coba. you have to win." Me and Ssamy head back home. I still got my teammates on touch for our strategies.

(END OF CHAPTER! The Story continues on the Next Chapter) (I give you congratulations of which game the Thank you came from!)


	6. Lucas and the Fangirl

*Coba's POV*

Ssamy sees a Journal I wrote about my days when I met Ssamy and afterwards

"Coba's so shy when it comes down somebody asking him who he likes...is he trying to say that he loves me in another way?" ssamy finishes reading the best part of my journal...for now..she looked at the pic of herself hugging me..does she really love me that much?

I see a Love Letter from the very same girl teammate of my team and i read the letter "Dear Coba, I Hope you're ready for the volleyball game when the time comes. and YOU better be there when it does. It means YOU Get over here by the time Coba! You,Me and the Cute Feline are Gonna win right my darling?~" I Back away from the Letter. "Wha-wha-What?!..Sure we're gonna win yes. But...Wha-wha-What?! I Didn't Expect this sort of letter Though!"

Lucas's POV

"Lucas! You're Lucas from the light kingdom Right?"She asked me if i was Lucas and i respond to her."My Name is Lucas. nice meeting you." I was Introducing myself to the girl. but she kept Staring at me Like if i was her special someone...and maybe the first one. "I'm Glad you came Lucas. Bu where's Coba?...You and Him are the ones i want! and i won't give up!" She Motivated herself to succeed in her Own Mission...she did the same motivation as Our Team Leader,Coba..does the girl Fell in love with him after the 1st Game and Victory? "Howdy dudes!" But the Girl Hugs the both of us! "Coba and Lucas! You both are the ones for me! This is the first time i fell in love with you two!" "Uhhh...Thanks i guess?" The Girl Kisses the both of us as a Good luck charm as well...Turns out Coba is not the only lucky guy i've met so far. "Oh and my name is Lisa Nice meeting you Lucas and Coba!" She's so happy she gets to see us...heh i can't say anything against that. "Lisa You sent me the letter though...do you know why did you do so?" Coba attempted to find answers to the letter Lisa just sent to Coba. "Oh that? well i wanted you to come here when the game is about to start and you did come here at the right time Coba."

*GET READY!*

*Yellow,red,red,blue,blue,red,green* *GREAT!*

"There's Nothing left...everythings is gone..ssamy..i'm so sorry...i thought i was doing the right thing..but i wasn't.i'm so sorry...I'm thankful that you saved me...oh god...i'm so sorry..." Coba was Lamenting everything that caused bad things to happen. "You okay Coba? you were lamenting everything." Coba looks at me he still remembered That ssamy saved him from coba's falling death..."Nothing...It's nothing..." Lisa hugged Coba in a way to confort him.. "We're a team Coba Remember? we take care of each other." She still comforts the Team Leader...heh "Coba. the 2nd round starts soon you ready?" Coba feels a bit motivated. "I'm Ready Lisa. here we go."

*Coba's POV*

"Alright! So who we facin' today?" Lucas looked shocked that he was facing against Lucas's Fangirl team "NO! Really?! Are you Kidding me?! C'mon Coba and Lisa! we're...We're Beating That girl's team!" Lucas immidiately came Motivated. he came motivated like the way i did during the first round of the tourney...so far we were dominating the fangirl's team!..and Lucas Unleashes his Special Shot the Cosmic Shot Giving Our team the lead WOW what a play! "*clap**clap* Super Time!" Lucas does his Point Celebration The Current scores were 13-9 one more Special Shot Score or Two More Normal Scores and we win! after a while Lisa won the day for us!*

"Wowzers! We Won!" I was impressed by Lisa's Skills "Lucas whatever you're afraid of the fangirl of yours...You got lucky today!" I witnessed about Lucas and the fangirl though. "Yeah...I'm a Lucky Feline today! Let's go take a break dudes...the next one is the finale!"

 **Will Coba's Team Take The Victory to His team? Or Will His team will take the downfall? Find out in the Next Chapter!)**


	7. Coba The BeachBum!

Ssamy Truly had Noticed that Coba hasn't returned home after winning the Volleyball Match for a long time. no matter how long it took Ssamy to wait for Coba,she would still wait until he came back home. "I Miss you Coba. I hope he returns..." Lucas then Replies. "I know that Coba will return. I can guarantee that Coba will return."

Then Ssamy Responds "I hope so Lucas. I hope so. if we ask Mister Gonzales he can help us if he saw Coba." Lucas agrees with Ssamy's idea. "Let's give it a shot!" Gonzales is seen at the Arcade playing DDR Extreme USA "This song Fun Playing it! Least i don't have to deal with Kate's Love-psycho modes."

Ssamy and Lucas Finally Find the Pilot. "Oh it's You two Again. What's up?" Ssamy then responds "I'm Looking for Coba. Is he in the arcade right now?" Gonzales then nods. "Yes. He's over there. People call him BeachBum"

Ssamy rushes herself to find Coba "Thanks Gonzales. *ahem* Here i go Coba!" Lucas then Follows Ssamy and Gonzales wishes luck to Lucas and Ssamy "Good luck you two."

*Meanwhile with Coba. He's Playing PIU*

"Get ready BeachBum! The arrows are coming and they're coming fast! Step on the arrows! Step on the arrows!" A Fangirl of Coba was Watching him Playing the PIU Machine and he chose Banya HipHop Remix *Everybody who was watching him was amazed, Ssamy used this to locate Coba*

"This song was amazing. even the BPM is at 99" Coba looked a bit tired but he finished the two songs since he was playing in Special Zone "You did it Beachbum! You passed the two Songs in a Full Perfect Combo!"

Lucas was impressed by Coba's Skills. But Ssamy Was crying at Coba's Shoulder and then she hugs him. "Coba i missed you so much! Do you know how long it's been since we've seen each other!?" Coba tries to comfort Ssamy "I know how long it was. I missed you as well." Then Ssamy Responds "I Still would be still waiting for you to come home Coba. Even if you took a long time." *She was crying happily that Coba has returned* "I'm sorry Ssamy. I didn't mean to make you worried." Coba succeeds in comforting Ssamy. Then Lucas Responds "You truly love him like if it's a Love at first sight."

And Ssamy still hugs Coba "Yes. Of course it feels like Love at first sight. I first met him on a hoverboard race." in which Coba Replies "Yeah. I met her too. She winked at me and it made me blush! What else i could do?" Then Ssamy hugs Coba tight than usual and responds "I fell in love with you after the hoverboard race. I got my dream come true. And it's all thanks to you Coba." Ssamy kisses on Coba's lips! "Let's go Home Coba. I really missed you." The Two Hoverboarders head back home.

"It sure feels good when i got back in my usual home."

END OF CHAPTER!


	8. The Dark Gonzales! (Alt PV)

(Just to let you know that the events from this chapter take place from the other PIU fanfic crosses over with this fanfic)

* * *

Coba and Ssamy were relaxing in their house but they see, The Dark Gonzales! Coba and ssamy chose to hide in the alley of the street while peeking out what was happening "Holy crap!" Ssamy looked scared "I'm so scared!"She started to hug coba, but coba still looks at Gonzales. "You start with us! We gonna finish you! All your street-walkers are gonna die! No one messes with the Dark Kingdom!" Then Gonzales says "Kate. Get back to the apartment. I'm going to finish this." The Dark Gonzales goes to the site of the very same attackers and begins attacking.

"Kate, What happened? Who was that guy?" But Kate tries to explain "It's my boyfriend Mr. Gonzaly." Coba and ssamy were shocked by this! "Wait. That guy who flew away. It's Gonzales?!" Kate then nods "I can't believe it. So Gonzales is going on a Killing spree?! we have to find him!" Kate,Emily and Mike head to where Gonzales is and they see him Killing the attackers!

"Holy Crap!" Then another attacker sees Gonzales "What the hell is that?!" And another one says "Do you see that?!" Bullets were fired at Gonzales but Gonzales uses his powers and weapons to kill the attackers. "Holy crap! It's the devil!" But Gonzales kills them mercilessly "File that in your report! Leave Kate and my friends alone,pal! or you and I are going to become close friends."

The Surviving Attackers flee. But Gonzales Grabs one of them "You ain't going nowhere! From now on you work for the Light kingdom. Find some Weapons you need from the Armory, and takeover the empire buildings. I've let the light kingdom know about you. They say its okay about you helping them takeover the empire buildings." But the Man introduces himself as Jason "You're Jason huh? Okay Jason. Go out there and takeover those empire buildings. The rest of the boys are on the street taking over the empire buildings. Go out there and give the dark kingdom hell!" Jason then leaves starting up his first Job.

Coba and Ssamy head back to their house "Holy crap! I can't believe it's actually him!" But Kate didn't like it one-bit that Gonzales is now a killer. "I can't believe he's on a killing spree! My Gonzaly wouldn't do such things!" Kate still persists that Gonzales is still himself and not a man who has dark powers. "Kate you have to calm down!" But Kate yet again still persists. "I have to calm down?! Can't you see that Gonzaly is out there in danger?! I'm just so worried about him!"

Gonzales You're back!" Kate hugs the feline pilot who had survived the shootout and then Emily says "Mr Gonzales! I also heard about the shootout that happened 10 minutes ago. I wouldn't want that to happen to Mike!" Emily still hugged Mike.

*END OF MINI CHAPTER!*


	9. Golfing Gaming Time!

Player list:

P1=Coba

P2=Ssamy

P3=Mike

P4=Emily

Announcer:Gonzales (He does the Arnold Schwarzenegger voice later on) (Full credits to Nintendo!)

* * *

All Players were having their wii remotes and they started to play Golf in the Front 3 Holes.

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" Gonzales asks if every Player is ready and the four players respond with a energetic yes. "That's what i want to hear! Here we go!"

Stroke 1 (Coba)

"Here we go. I gotta Concentrate." Coba swings the remote in a perfect shot. Gonzales then says:"Nice Shot!" The ball is most likely going on Coba's desired path, And Gonzales says "Great!" Coba now has a Change to get an Eagle.

Stroke 1 (Ssamy)

"I'm doing my best! Here i go!" Ssamy gives it all she got at the swing same perfect shot as Coba's perfect hit. "Great Shot!" Ssamy tries to go strategical on Hole 1 "Great!" She also has a Eagle chance but she's in another spot.

Stroke 1 (Mike)

Mike swings the remote at a good power. "So close to hit the desired path. But it's okay." Coba then says. "So close."

Stroke 1 (Emily)

Gonzales starts commentating on the game "Nice shot!"Then he says "Emily swings the ball with all she has within her and the golfball surpasses Mike's golfball spot and ssamy's going boom-boom! And now with the HMG Arnold Schwarzenegger YAARGH! YAAAARGH!" everybody started to laugh at Gonzales's funny commentating dialogues. Coba couldn't handle his laugh."When did this Arnold Schwarzenegger guy come from?"

* * *

After the Scores that Coba got a chip-in eagle (-2) and ssamy got a birdie (-1) it comes down to Mike.

Stroke 2 (Mike)

"This is it. My one chance to get the eagle on Hole 1" Mike swings at his own required strength and he gets the Chip in-eagle as well! Then Gonzales couldn't believe that two people got Eagle and he says. "Chip-in! Eagle!" Mike felt like he started off good. "That'll do."

Stroke 2 (Emily)

"I better catch up! Or else i won't win!" Emily swings the remote and Gonzales comments "She deals." Andthen Emily's Golfball is in the green but advances to the hole "It's on the green like on the chalk. Greenball Greenball. Greenball. All the way down the- OH OH MY GOD SHE GOT IT BY A MIRACLE!" "Chip-in! Eagle!"

* * *

Current Scores:

P1=Coba(-2)

P2=Ssamy(-1)

P3=Mike(-2)

P4=Emily(-2)

Leading Players: P1,P3 and P4

* * *

Hole 2

P1=Coba

P2=Ssamy

P3=Mike

P4=Emily

* * *

Stroke 1 (Coba)

Gonzales starts commentating "Coba hits the golf from the tee it looks like the wind is Helping Coba and on this one. Oh my goodness! He missed the hole by a mile and Oh! Oh! It's a Hole-in-one! It went past the hole and the ball went backwards towards the hole!" Coba walked a way a bit in disbelief but comes back to the gaming room. "Oh my god. this is going to help me to maintain the lead in the game."

* * *

After all Players Did the strokes and golfballs in hole 2 Here are the current Scores: 

P1=Coba (-4)

P2=Ssamy (-4)

P3=Mike (-3)

P4=Emily(-3)

Leading Player:P1

* * *

Stroke 1 (Coba)

Gonzales starts commentating again. "Welcome to Sportscenter with our new host. The Arnold Schwarzenegger. As the top of the Range Commentators." He does the Arnold voice again. "Thank you Jonathan Thank you!" Meanwhile Coba focuses during the final hole."I got to get an albatross or try my luck. Well here i go!" He swings the remote at a good power. "Great shot!" The Ball lands on a perfect spot giving Coba a chance to get an Albatross. "Great!"

Stroke 2 (Ssamy)

Ssamy swings the remote in the same strength as Coba "Nice shot!" It lands next to Coba's spot,she also has a Chance for an Albatross as well. "Great!" She would imagine if Coba would actually take her to a date. She still daydreams about her date with Coba. "After this we're going on a date!" Coba looked confused if ssamy was talking to Coba. "Who me?" Then Ssamy says. "Yes you!"

Later...

"An Albatross! I got the albatross!" Coba drinks water "It's finally over!" Meanwhile after The other 3 players finish they see the following final results:

P1=Coba (-7)

P2=Ssamy (-6)

P3=Mike (-6)

P4=Emily (-6) 

"WHOA! All of you except for me got a tie!"and Gonzales goes Arnold Schwarzenegger again. "Oh! Oh he got them! The winning shot!" Mike and the others pretty much enjoyed their moments especialy the Arnold Schwarzenegger moments.

END OF CHAPTER! (Note:The Arnold Schwarzenegger quotes are from Terroriser. One more thing: *arnold noises* STEINER!/STINER!


	10. The Girl and Coba

**The Girl And Coba**

 **Coba**

 **At the Arcade**

 **1:23PM**

* * *

Coba is playing the Pump it up Machine playing some remixes for the funsies until a girl watched him play very well! "I knew coba was going to be at the arcade. I just knew it!" Coba was playing very well the song he was playing. Focused as always "I can do this!" Meanwhile Ssamy recently arrived at the arcade to spend a day with Coba. Just the two of em until she sees Coba and a girl.

"Hey Coba!" The girl blowkisses Coba and she walks away "I'll see you later girl." Ssamy gasped that the girl nearly stole Coba,but Coba re-focuses on the screen and he finishes Playing the song. Ssamy crossed her arms...She didn't like it one bit that Coba just said that he'll see the girl later. "Oh ummm..Uhh h-hi! Fancy seeing you here!" Ssamy demanded Coba to explain. "I...I was just Playing the dance machine but that girl just blewkissed me." But Ssamy then says. "Blewkissed you? So You tried to ignore her,but she got your attention like in a flash?" Coba nods.

"I see. You couldn't Keep still your focus. But hey! You passed the final stage!" Then Gonzales is seen to be dragged by Kate. "Come on Gonzaly! We can Finally Spend a day together!" Gonzales tried to shake her off but he fails to do so. "Hi Coba...Fancy seeing you and Ssamy here." Coba looked a bit concerned to Gonzales. ""Whoa whoa Kate,Chill out! You got him here. Just release him!" But Kate persists "No way! I know Gonzaly is going to run off! I tell you and i know it!"

X=PERSIST

O*=CALM DOWN

"Kate you have to calm down, You got delirious the previous time, i don't want that to happen again here." It Impacted Kate a lot. She finally Releases him. "I see...I feel like i'm a psycho here." But Gonzales appriciates Coba's "speech" for Gonzales to be released. "Thanks Coba. I appriciate it." Gonzales walks away and starts playing the Basketball arcade game. Meanwhile with Mike. He was Playing the Speed Demon Arcade. It uses Tokens. "Ahh..you're kiddin' me." Emily asks Mike. "What's wrong Mike?" But mike then responds "It was right on the speed demon and it counted as 3 tickets! WHY U REGISTER 3 BRO?"

*Then The Male Protagonist from X-tree is seen to be playing skeeball by himself...as a way to cheer himself up from his heartbroken state*

X*=CHECK ON HIM

O=DON'T CHECK

"Wait here Ssamy,i've got to check on this guy."Coba walks up to the Skeeball area and tries to talk to the guy. "Yo dude, are you okay?" The man looks at coba "Who are you?"

X*=INTRODUCE

O=ASK

"My name is Coba, what about you man?" Then the man introduces himself as Luis. "Luis...My name is Luis." But Coba realizes he heard from Luis days ago "Aww crap. Luis,I've heard about you trying to give a gift to a girl but the girl instead went for the rich guy." The Luis begins to trust to Coba. "I know...I've bought that for her and for what? Nothing! She chose that guy over me and didn't even take the gift i bought for her!" Coba got shocked that this kind of explaining is similar to Mike's horrific slapped fate he had before."My god..." But Coba joins with Luis and both of them play Skeeball for 1 token which is nice tho. "Wow Coba,are you experienced with Skeeballs or something? Cuz' you're playing pretty good at this." Coba Chuckles and says "Yep. I've been Playing Skeeball for a while." But in his phone he hacked a camera and sees the girl and the rich guy. "They're from my gift! THATS MY MONEY! AND THAT IS MY GIRL! AND THATS MY VIDEO HE'S SHOOTIN TODAY!"

X=KEEP PLAYING

O*=SUGGEST

"Okay Luis, I say we do a cameo appreance and smash that up,we go to where these two are and make her regret her ungratefulness. How about that?" Luis agrees to Coba's Idea "Sure. She'll get what she really deserves."

*Coba and Luis arrive at where the girl an the rich guy is at and Luis yells at the rich guy* "YOU PHONY! GIMME BACK MY CHAIN! GIMME BACK MY MONEY! GIMME BACK MY GIRL!" but the rich guy runs away and rides on a motorbike "The guy is trying to bust out! Come on Lou, let's get him!" The girl looked in awe that Luis is back and he's not happy that the girl rejected his all-effor gift he bought from the gift store. And Coba and Luis get on a bike while Coba is the shooter. "Luis! The girl doesn't love you no more!" But Luis responds "I'mma stop you, you fake bastard!" But Coba shoots at the wheel,making the rich guy to lose control. "He's losing control! We've got him red-handed!" The Rich guy tries to crawl away from Coba while Luis has a Gun on his hand.

R1*=SHOOT

Down=DON'T SHOOT

"This is for robbing my girl." Luis shoots the rich guy in the head...he finally achieves his revenge on him. "Coba dude. I cannot thank you enough for helping me dude. Here, take this cash. It's from the rich guy we killed." Coba realizes he recieved $10000 "Thanks Lou, i'll see you later." Coba mounts his Hoverboard and heads back home.

 **Meanwhile with Luis**

"Luis? is that you?" The girl looked at luis...but Luis is still angry at the girl "It was a cake i bought for you, and Look! You made me waste my money for nothing!" The girl dropped tears as she attempts to beg for Luis. "I'm...i'm so sorry Luis! I didn't knew it was for me!"

X=DEMANDING(I Deserve Better!)

O*=ANGRY (I don't/can't trust you!)

"Really? You'll really think i'm gonna trust you? after all craps you put me through? You manipulated me,You refused me. And all you did it when you were hiding. You're a Coward, that's all who you are. Until then. YOU'RE gonna fix all kinds of damages you've done to me. NOW!" the girl agress "Okay! Okay! just don't hurt me!"

*END OF CHAPTER!*


End file.
